Why Not?
by Squeeble
Summary: Draco is left at school while his mom mourns the loss of her husband. After a drunken night...Draco's views change. Prequel to "Why?"
1. Broken BroomStick

Why Not?

By Jonathan Moeller

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter!! It's all the fabulous J.K. Rowling's.

This is the prequel to "Why?" (my first HP FanFic). This takes place the Christmas Vacation before Draco makes his decision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco sat on his four-poster bed in the Slytherin dorms. He was stuck at Hogwarts for all of Christmas Vacation. His dad, of course, was stuck in Azkaban. His mom, however, just couldn't bear to have him home. "You remind me too much of where your father is," she had told him. He knew it was bullshit. She was just disgusted to have a son that couldn't kill Dumbledore. He knew about the pact she had made with Snape to make sure the killing had gotten done.

He sat there. He'd been sitting there for hours, sometimes throwing his roommates' junk around the room, sometimes just thinking. He hated his life. The only friends he had were the ones that were afraid of him or his family.

He got up and walked out of the dungeons. Flying around on his broom would make for better entertainment than sitting in his room. On his way to the Quidditch pitch, Draco noticed that someone was already on a broom, but he was too far away to see clearly. Draco reached the locker room, changed into flying robes, and grabbed his broom. Before he reached the door, Harry Potter walked through, already taking his shirt off. He sneered at him, and walked past him to the shower. Draco walked out the door and got on his broom.

_Idiot. What gives him the right to look at me that way? _thought Draco, pushing his broom faster and faster. He steered right into the Forbidden Forest and used it as an obstacle course. He swept left and right around trees, up over the Giant Spiders' nest, and flew up out of the Forest. He turned his broom to face the castle. He sped towards it, driving the broom until it was almost to fast too hang on to.

He was heading straight for the castle wall. _Let's see if Potter can top this! _he thought. Just as he was about to pull up and fly above the turret, a blur of movement took him off his broom and flew him on top of the castle.

"What the hell were you doing?!" screamed Harry. "You just about got yourself killed!"

Dumbstruck at the thought that Gryffindor Golden Boy had just "saved" his life, Draco tried to respond. He sputtered, "I was g-going to pull out of-of it," he tried to explain. Then he got angry. "Where do you get off trying to 'save' me when I'm just practicing for Quidditch. Besides, what do you care if I smash myself into a wall?"

"Oh my f-" Harry got on his broom and flew away. Draco went to get his own, but it wasn't on the roof. He looked down the wall and saw his broom, on the ground, destroyed.

"Crap," muttered Draco. He'd have to spend all afternoon fixing it. He went in through a tower and made his way down to his broom. This was going to be a long day. He knew it. On his way down the stairs to the grounds, Draco met up with some first years who looked at him with fear. _That's more like it, _he thought.

He retrieved his broom and began to mend it, carefully muttering spells to repair the magic and wood. "You know what? This sucks!" Draco said to himself. He got up and mounted his barely finished broom and flew around to get to the Slytherin dungeons. He grabbed his sack of galleons and left to go shopping.

He got to Knockturn Alley through Floo and went straight to Malady Mim's and bought four bottles of her strongest alcohol. Mim, being a dimwitted middle-aged woman, gave the bottles to Draco half-priced due to his charm and good looks. Without a "Thanks" or "Goodbye" Draco left and was back at Hogwarts by ten.

There weren't any Slytherins still at Hogwarts, so he had the dungeons to himself. He went to his dorm, opened a bottle and chugged as much as he could, which wasn't much. He let out a string of mangled curse words at the burning sensation in his throat. He halfway choked on the air he was breathing. A few minutes passed, and so did the pain, so Draco proceeded with caution and drank more. He was wasted before midnight.


	2. Twice in Twelve Hours

Why Not?

By Jonathan Moeller

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter!! It's all the fabulous J.K. Rowling's.

This is the prequel to "Why?" (my first HP FanFic). This takes place the Christmas Vacation before Draco makes his decision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco snickered to himself. "God, that stuff is strong," he said aloud, and laughed again. He stumbled down the halls of Hogwarts, so smashed he couldn't recognize where he was. He sobered up a bit when he ran face first into a suit of armor. It jumped.

"Stupid git! Bumbling around school, drunk out of his mind. I should lop your head off!" it grumbled.

Again, Draco was giggling. He went around the armor and continued his stumbling through the castle. "I should go to the Girls' Restroom and see Myrtle. I haven't talked to her in ages, and she does know _so _many interesting things about this castle." He headed towards the churning staircases.

He had been staggering about for a few hours when he realized he'd found himself on the fourth floor. "How the hell?" he whispered, and turned to head back down the stairwell to get closer to the ground. But the stairs weren't there. He lurched over the absent banister and, in his stupor, began to giggle at the weightless feeling already stealing over his body. His robe was grabbed from behind and he was pulled into a half embrace.

"Twice. Twice in twelve hours. Do you constantly have to try to kill yourself?" asked Harry.

"Shit," Draco said to himself. _Asshole's going to have a field day with this one. "Saved your life twice, Malfoy! You owe me!_ he thought.

"Let's get you back to the dungeons." Harry hoisted Draco so that his arm was under both his shoulders, carrying most of his weight.

Through his daze, Draco was suspicious. "How do you know I belong in the dungeons? No one knows where the Slytherin dorms are."

"No reason. Happened upon them second year," Harry explained. Draco knew something was lying beneath that statement, but he was too drunk to care. Harry helped Draco down all the flights of stairs, throught the _freezing_ dungeons, and to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. When they got to Draco's room, Harry helped Draco lay down. Harry's arm got caught under Draco and he lay there, hovering over Draco.

Draco blushed. "Get off," he tried to say.

"I'm working on it! I'm stuck under you, dumbass." Harry tried moving his arm out from underneath him, but the only result was Draco's look of discomfort. He didn't try to help Harry at all. He just laid there. "You know. Without your help this is a very unproductive effort," Harry said firmly, though he seemed half-willing.

Suddenly, Draco resumed his giggling. "Potter, you're stuck." He laughed a little harder and pitched upward to kiss Harry.

Harry, caught off-guard, froze. Draco lay back down with a huge smile on his face. He rolled half-way on his side and freed Harry's arm. But Harry didn't move. He leaned back over and continued kissing Draco.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco woke up the next morning next to a shirtless Harry.


End file.
